


Gore and Angst

by Shadow_azzy



Category: Gravity Falls, Hermitcraft RPF, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_azzy/pseuds/Shadow_azzy
Summary: This work is completely my Gore and Angst Writings. I wouldn't suggest reading if you're sensitive to that stuff.
Kudos: 6





	Gore and Angst

**Author's Note:**

> This work is completely my Gore and Angst Writings. I wouldn't suggest reading if you're sensitive to that stuff.

Looking back on these memories was scary for Shadow, but he needed to get Star's Trust. "Think of these thoughts as limitless light, exposing closing circuitry of fright" she sang, she remembered when she landed in a universe where they wanted to have someone for an experiment. "Think of each moment holding this breath as death minute in decimal." She continued to sing, she accidentally thought about later in her past. "Resident minor how do you plead? We'll need your testimony on the stand. Solemnly swear to tell the whole truth, so help you son (daughter) now raise your right hand" She remembered how they asked her questions before doing it, and she answered happily. "Father your honor may I explain my brain has claimed its glory over me. I've a good heart albeit insane" She genuinely thought she needed the help from these people, She was so, so wrong. "Condemn him (her) to the infirmary" They said they would start the experiment with her. She was such a fool. "All mine towers crumble down the flowers gasping under rubble. Shrieking in the hall of lull thy genius sates a thirst for trouble" Instead of doing an experiment, They realised poison gas into the chamber she was in. She slammed her fist against the door. "Scattering sparks of thought energy deliver me and carry me away" She felt herself weaken and fall to the floor, she wasn't going to move either. "Here in my kingdom I am your lord I order you to cower and pray" They started to do the actual experiment, create a living shadow.  
"Nuns commence incanting as the lightning strikes mine temples thus Electrifying mine chambers wholly scorching out thine sovereignty" They created a panicked, trying to escape Shadow. "so spiraling down thy majesty I beg of thee have mercy on me I was just a boy (girl) you see I plead of the have sympathy for me" She called them dumbasses and then begged for mercy on what they would do next. "See how the serfs work the ground. And they give it all they've got. And they give it all they've got. And you give it all you've got 'til you're down" They were trying to get her to join them. To do the same thing that they did to her. She instead just ran. "See how the brain plays around And you fall inside a hole you couldn't see And you fall inside a hole inside a Someone help me Understand what's going on inside my mind" She later was confused how she worked now and sudden pain came through her. "Doctor I can't tell if I'm not me" She talked into the dark that night, alone and uncomfortable. "When it grows bright the particles start to Marvel having made it through the night Never they ponder whether electric" She somehow made it through the night, and she was still scared, but she was a new being now. She could do what she want. "Calming if you look at it right" she stopped singing and saw Star's shocked look then continued to try and gain his trust.


End file.
